


The Serpent and His Pearl

by kuresoto



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, F/M, Interspecies Sex, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Maybe - Freeform, Smut, Some Plot, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 21:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7987348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuresoto/pseuds/kuresoto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tale of how the dragon-shifter sorcerer Kylo Ren escaped from Emperor Snoke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Serpent and His Pearl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Picarito](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Picarito/gifts).



> For CheesyTriangle, you massive babe, you ♥‿♥ Hope you like it~
> 
> Thank you [martell-arianne](http://martell-arianne.tumblr.com/)/coldaf for beta-ing this for me! Your comments really did make my day lmfao
> 
> This fic heavily inspired by Studio Ghibli and Spirited Away. I had the OST on repeat when I started this ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
>  
> 
> **Anyways, yes, there is dragon sex but _barely_**

When Kylo Ren fell into her life - _literally_ fell into her life - Rey didn’t know what to think. Who would?

She was returning home from the dojo when she saw something fall from the sky into the forest near her house. Dropping the basket of vegetables onto the dirt path, Rey ran to where she saw the object fall.

Unsure of what it was that fell, she gripped her bokken tightly in her hands and ventured cautiously. She heard a rustling of leaves and smelt the distinct smell of burnt flesh. The sharp stench made her falter and cup her nose in shock.

Swinging her wooden sword against the bushes, Rey gasped at the sight of a dark red dragon. She recognised it straight away. With its long snake-like body, black deer-like antlers, dark grey flowing whiskers and a spherical jewel just under its chin, it was hard to mistake the dragon for anyone else.

Quickly, Rey lifted her sword and readied herself to strike the creature.

At her gasp, the dragon stumbled backwards on its injured legs, his long fangs bared in a hiss. Small clouds of smoke puffed from his flared nostrils as he too took an offensive stance. His strong jaw snapped angrily at the samurai, thick saliva dribbling from his mouth as he continued to stumble away from her.

Seeing the dragon stagger away from her made Rey hesitate and lower her sword. This beast before her was the most feared being in her country. Kylo Ren was his name, and being able to morph into a dragon was only one of his many skills. He was known throughout the land as Emperor Snoke’s most loyal supporter, the sorcerer who would do as he was told without a bat of an eye. However frightening the stories were of the powerful magic-user, nothing could compare to what Rey saw.

Fear.

Within the dark eyes of the dragon was the unmistakeable look of panic and terror. His eyes darted around her, skittish as if something more frightening would replace Rey. What could a powerful sorcerer like himself be scared of? She didn’t understand.

Securing her wooden sword to her waist, Rey crept towards him with her hands in front of her. “Shh,” she whispered, trying to calm down the skittish animal. She knew she should just kill him, cut off the emperor’s right hand and cripple his rule; but she couldn’t bring herself to strike him when he was so distressed. There was nothing honorable in killing someone in that state, much less injured.

As she backed him against a tree, Kylo looked at her with a deep mistrust. He growled in warning when she tried to touch him, his scales bristling and becoming bright red.

“I’m not going to hurt you,” she tried.

Kylo snorted, thick smoke rolling from his nostrils as he looked at her sardonically.

“Come on. My home is not far from here. It’s up to you if you want to follow me.” Pulling away from him, Rey doubled back to where she left her groceries and continued to her small house. The good thing about where she lived was that it was secluded from any form of life. She was used to being alone all her life; so isolation from the nearby bustling town was ideal.

Upon entering her small hut, Rey started lighting her lanterns before moving onto the large hearth to start on her dinner. Once her cast iron pot was hanging over the roaring fire, Rey moved along the tatami mats and opened the screen door, allowing for the moonlight to flood the room and for Rey to survey the wilderness around her. With a cup of hot tea in hand, Rey sat by the back entrance with her feet dangling over the tall grass. Blowing the steam from her drink, she rested her head against the side of her bamboo door and closed her eyes. A long sigh escaped her lips as her shoulders relaxed to the sound of crickets and cicadas twittering into the night.

A sizzling noise drew her eyes open, her sight focussing on the red snake-like creature that watched her from afar. The noise continued with more smoke rising from around the dragon, as it sank into the grass around it. It seemed that whatever his body touched would crumple and burn, as if his scales were made of brimstone and fire. She knew she had offered her small house as shelter but she didn’t think he would actually take her up on the offer.

Seeing him lurking just beyond her home made her second guess how desperate he was.

Throwing one last glance behind her, Rey retreated inside but left the door open. He seemed like he wanted to stay away but seek shelter from her at the same time.

Tutting softly, Rey went about preparing her dinner. After she threaded the fish onto sharp sticks and placed it in the fine sand within the hearth, she started preparing the vegetables she had bought on the way home. She kept note of what Kylo was doing from the corner of her eye as she added the chopped carrots and lotus roots into the pot. Once it was ready, Rey scooped two bowls of stew and placed one with a skewer of fish on the porch outside. She distanced herself from the bowl and sat on the wooden floors, waiting and seeing if Kylo would come any closer.

Slowly, he moved, leaving a trail of burnt grass in his wake. He braced himself with his front claws and lifted his head to sniff the bowl. He gave the warm stew a tentative lick before snatching the fish that was perched upon the ceramic bowl with his large jaw.

Rey chuckled. It was slightly endearing, seeing the large monster rip at the meaty flesh and wrestle the small stick with his large claws. “I’m Rey, by the way,” she said but was ignored as he focused on licking the salty remnants from the stick. He dropped the stick and nudged it towards Rey with his nose, as if prompting her for more. “Drink your soup, then you can have more.” Rey tore a piece of meat from her own skewer, chewing it slowly as if to tease him.

Kylo growled, his own stomach matching the sounds his throat made, and jumped onto the landing. His tail whipped erratically as he tried to stumble into her small house, his snout aiming for where the rest of her fish was still grilling. “Hey!” Rey shouted. She quickly ran into her house and grabbed one of his claws before he was able to get to the hearth. “You can’t just take what you want!”

Instinctively, Rey pulled the dragon away from her cooking hearth, not noticing the dragon’s wide eyes staring at her in shock until she realised he wasn’t resisting. With shock reflected in his eyes, he looked at her hand, then to her face, then to her hand once more. Following his line of sight, Rey looked down at the limb her fingers were wrapped around. Unlike the grass, her skin was fine. It seemed that her home, from the tatami mats to the wooden floors outside, was unharmed by his bright red scales.

Experimentally, she let go of his leg and reached for the scales that glowed brightly. She was expecting to be burnt. She was sure Kylo was expecting it too, but as she touched his back, Rey was merely amazed by how _smooth_ he felt. It was like a calm river under her palm. His scales seemed to blend with one another seamlessly, making it almost slippery under her hand. She stroked his back, her thumb kneading into him as she did so, surprised when she heard a soft sigh leave his nostrils. Lower and lower her hand drifted until she gently touched the burnt remains of his hindlegs. Suddenly, Kylo snarled at her, yanking his body away from her reach and thrashing around her small room.

“Easy!” Rey tried to calm the dragon down but it was no use. He kept creeping away from her until he backed himself into a corner. If he wanted to, he could rip through her thin walls but he stopped, much to Rey’s relief. Once he was calm again, Rey held up a skewer of fish for him, as a peace offering. “You need to get that looked at,” she commented, gesturing the fish at his injured leg. Kylo merely shook his head before resting his long snout on his forelegs, his pink tongue darting out to lick the grilled fish from her hand. It was like he was moping at the idea of being incapacitated.

Frowning, Rey stood up and went to retrieve a box from her room. She kneeled before him once more, taking out rolls of bandages and a cluster of leaves. “This might sting but it’ll help in the long run,” she informed, watching Kylo roll his eyes with a huff. For a powerful sorcerer, he sure did mope a lot.

Taking a blade from her box, Rey carefully sliced off a thick leaf, rubbing the side of the knife until the sap from the leaf began to froth. More and more she rubbed until there was a large amount of white cream in her hands. With a final look at Kylo, who watched her closely, Rey dabbed the substance onto the charred flesh.

Kylo inhaled sharply but remained still. It stung, whatever the substance was, but he knew if he ripped his limb from her grasp that it wouldn’t bode well for him. He turned away and resumed licking his fish as a distraction.

Once his leg was cleaned up and bandaged, Rey fetched the cooled bowl from the porch and brought it inside again. She reheated his serving and held it out to him. “Finish it,” she insisted.

Begrudgingly, Kylo let go of the fish and slurped the warm liquid, his nose tipping the bowl and spilling the soup everywhere. Rey couldn’t bring herself to feel annoyed though. The whole situation was too bizarre to care for spilt soup.

“So,” Rey started, leaning against the wall and drinking from her own bowl. “What happened?” He flickered his eyes at her before returning to his soup. Rey continued her ramble. “I’ve heard stories about you...Kylo Ren, Emperor Snoke’s personal sorcerer. You’re what nightmares are made of and yet seeing you like this makes me think otherwise. You can change shape at will, so why are you still in your dragon form?”

Ignoring her question, Kylo lapped at the spilt soup, licking up the flavorsome liquid from the floor. Once the floor was clean, he crawled to the opposite end of the room, curling into himself and hiding his face from her. Rey raised a brow at his actions, sighing tiredly before  allowing him to rest. Who knew, maybe he would be gone by the time morning came.

-

He was still there when morning came, along with subsequent mornings that followed.

Rey assumed that he only needed temporary shelter for his leg to heal but when two weeks passed with no apparent intention of leaving, she realised she had to make some changes in her home to accommodate the dragon. It wasn’t anything complicated, only setting up the area he had taken permanent residence to be a bit more comfortable. He wasn’t overly large like she had seen in drawings and it helped that he had no wings. She never really paid much thought to his lack of wings until she saw him fly once his leg was completely healed.

And it was beautiful.

He didn’t fly too high, remaining low and skimming along the tips of the grass. His body rippled and moved like a ribbon, his whiskers billowing around him as he soared through the air. His scales no longer burned a bright red, leaving the the land untouched by his fire. It was mesmerizing to watch but at the same time, Rey couldn’t help but feel a fondness towards him. It was like watching a pet animal play in her backyard. It was days like that that made Rey forget who it was she was harbouring.

Since taking in the dragon, Rey’s training had laxed. She still practiced at home but she seldom visited the dojo, preferring to keep an eye on Kylo. It wasn’t that she didn’t trust him. No, it was more of the possibility that the moment she stepped away longer than needed, he would disappear. It was silly to rely on the presence of such a dangerous being, but Rey couldn’t help but feel a sense of ease around him.

Orphaned at a young age and resorting to scavenging on the streets, Rey was wary of others yet craved company. It was odd to both yearn and despise company. Maybe that was why Rey preferred Kylo over other humans. It didn’t look like he was going to revert to his human form, living out the passing days as a dragon instead. Every now and then, Rey would ask about how he came to be injured or who he was running away from but each time she was met with silence. She didn’t expect much. After all, it wasn’t like he could talk in his non-human form.

Since the only room that was large enough to contain Kylo was where she cooked her food, Rey eventually pulled out her futon to join him at night. The pair would curl around the warmth from the hearth and stare out into the grassland. She always kept the screen doors open at night, the combination of Kylo’s breathing mixed with the soft noises of the night creatures singing her to sleep.

She never worried about having visitors, always keeping to herself even when she trained at the dojo. With how turbulent the country was under Emperor Snoke’s rule, no one would notice if she stopped appearing at the dojo one day. People with larger families disappeared without so much of a second glance by people in the village.

-

Lying her head on Kylo’s body as she lounged amongst the grass one day, Rey enquired about their Emperor.

“How long have you been with him?” She was met with a half-hearted grunt. “I would ask if you enjoy being in his service but it’s apparent you do not, or you would have returned to him by now.”

Leaving the conversation hanging, Rey started to hum, enjoying the warmth of the sun shining down upon them. Just as she slipped her eyes shut, Kylo jostled her, forcing her to sit up and look at him questioningly. Eyes drifting down, she watched helplessly as his red scales started to fade into a dull grey. The scales seemed to calm down moments later, only to reveal what his back truly looked like. Rey’s eyes widened as she reached out to ghost her fingers over his skin.

Gone were the perfect scales. In its place were long angry lacerations that criss-crossed along his body. Some were new and some were old. Her skin crawled as she ran her hand over the uneven surface, the hairs at the back of her neck prickling at the amount of scars that Kylo seemed to have. “Are they from your raids?” she asked, knowing that they weren’t. In all the years she had been alive, Emperor Snoke was the ruler of her country and in all the years he ruled with Kylo Ren by his side, there was never a tale of the dragon sustaining any damage. No, these cuts would have been inflicted by another source.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Rey snaked her arms around his body and held him close. As she nuzzled her head into his side, she felt his scales reform on his body, hiding his scars from sight once more.

Despite his dragon form being well known throughout the country, his human appearance was a myth. Seeing his scarred form now only brought an idea of what his real self could look like.

Tortured.

There were so many scars on his dragon body that Rey could only imagine his human chest to be like a canvas of angry slashes. Her heart pulled at her painfully at the thought alone.

“Is the story true?” she breathed barely louder than a whisper.

It was common knowledge that Emperor Snoke was a powerful man who ruled with the aid of magic and sorcery. He had a handful of sorcerers at his disposal but none as strong or formidable as the dragon-shifting man named Kylo Ren. Most people assumed that it was his power and influence that seduced sorcerers to his cause but early in Rey’s life, she heard whispers of another tale. There was once a rumor of Emperor Snoke killing a couple to kidnap their child - a child whose magic was only just manifesting. However, over the years, Kylo Ren committed such atrocities in the name of Emperor Snoke that no one could possibly believe that he was not completely loyal.

Now, she was not so sure. The evidence of Kylo being a prisoner rather than a loyal servant was becoming too much to ignore. The scars. The frightened eyes. How jittery he was when he first fell. How starved he seemed on the first night.

“Don’t worry, you don’t have to go back,” she whispered into the crook of his neck. “You can stay as long as you like.”

-

Over a month of their peaceful lifestyle passed before it was disrupted.

Morning light fell across Rey’s face, rousing her from her sleep, but it was a faint growling that made her snap her eyes open. Sitting up, she rubbed the sleep from her eyes and looked around for Kylo. She saw him on the porch, the claws of his forelegs digging into the wooden floors as his long body extended into the room behind him. Rey slid out of her futon, grabbed her wooden sword and moved towards him, squinting in the sunlight to see what made him on edge.

Standing in the meadow outside was a figure dressed in black and unmoving. Rey hovered her hand over her face, shielding her eyes from the sun so she could get a better look at the intruder. The man was dressed in long black robes with orange hair slicked back, his back stiff and straight as he watched the house.

“Kylo, who is that?” she whispered, her body dropping low to match his stance. The sound of his sharp nails scratching into the floorboards was the only response she got.

“Kylo Ren!” the unknown man called out. “The Emperor tires of your absence.”

The dragon growled next to her and breathed out a sliver of fire. It was the first time Rey had ever seen him do that. She had always seen smoke waft from his nose or mouth but never fire. Placing a hand on his long snout to calm him, Rey jumped onto the clearing and waded through the tall grass towards the man.

“Who are you?” she called out, hand still resting on the hilt of her sword.

“I could ask you the same question. Are you the reason why he does not return to his Master’s side?”

“He has no Master! He doesn’t want to serve Emperor Snoke anymore!”

“That is not up for him to decide.” The man held his arm before him, fingers taut and splayed as some of his black shirt melted away to form the shape of a bow. In his other hand, a black arrow appeared in the same fashion. “The Emperor insists you return at once, Kylo Ren.” Drawing the bow, the unknown man took aim and released the arrow.

The arrow soared through the air, emitting a high pitched noise as it did so. Rey dropped to her knees and clamped her hands over her ears in pain. The noise was so shrill it felt like it would pierce her eardrums. Then suddenly, the noise was replaced by an almighty roar. With blood screaming in her ears, Rey swivelled on her knees and choked at the sight of Kylo writhing in pain. The arrow had met its mark, the black projectile embedded within his neck. The spherical jewel that was once under his chin was now in two pieces on the ground, sliced perfectly in half .

Rey watched in horror as the form of the dragon thrashed around wildly before slowly disappearing. His tail started to become shorter until two legs were in its place. She locked eyes with the dark ones she had grown accustomed to, observing as the whites in his eyes became larger and large. Finally, a pair of human eyes stared back at her. Frozen in shock, Rey felt helpless. She always wondered what Kylo looked like as a human but she never wanted to find out like this.

He had long black hair that fell across his handsome face, wide shoulders and equally wide frame. Just as she suspected, his chest was marred with faint red marks - evidence of his torture. The arrow embedded in his throat disintegrated into a thin band that wrapped itself around the column of creamy flesh.

Stumbling to her feet, she started towards him. Her body felt numb, shock still shaking her as she tried to run towards him. No matter how much she tried, her legs would not run, only stepping in front of the other in a long-lasting march. There was a flap of wings but before she could turn around to see, a large crow flew over her and landed next to Kylo. It let out a loud squawk, its beak open in mid cry as if to laugh at her. Then with its claws, it grabbed onto Kylo’s thick hair and spread its long wings, flapping powerfully in strong beats. Rey covered her eyes momentarily to avoid the dust that swirled around her but when the air cleared, the pair were gone.

Just like that, the spell cast over her body was gone. She fell forward, her body not prepared for the lack of resistance, and held her hands in front of her to brace for impact. Groaning, she propped herself up with her palms and looked around, desperate to find any trace of Kylo or the mysterious man. In her search, a glimmer caught her eye. Rey crawled to her feet and quickly grabbed onto the shining object.

It was the jewel that was once embedded in Kylo’s neck. It was smooth to touch and held a significant weight. She turned it over in her hand, unsure what to do with it. As much as she wanted to chase after Kylo, she had no idea where he was taken, much less how.

Just as she was about to pocket the two halved gemstones, they started to become warm in her hand. She looked down at her hand in query. The two pieces were getting hotter to the point that she had to hold them between her thumb and forefinger. She rolled her fingertips so that the edge of her nails were the only things holding the jewels, and lifted her arm to the sun, as if the bright star would show her something she couldn’t see before.

When the sunlight struck the jewels, Rey felt something within her change. Her body felt weird and everything around her seemed to reform from her perspective. Suddenly, her hands were not in front of her, but two blue claws instead.

When she tried to shout in exclamation, an animalistic growl was heard instead. Her head swiveled around, looking for a mirror as if she needed to see herself to confirm her suspicions. Frustration filled her, remembering that she didn’t keep any mirrors in her home. Without a second thought, Rey charged towards a nearby lake, her legs picking up speed until there was no ground beneath her. Her mind was too occupied with finding the lake to notice that she was flying until she was high above the lake.

Noticing how high she was, her mind and body froze, the water coming closer as she fell from the sky. She crashed into the water with her mouth open in a scream, water filling her lungs with dread setting in. A moment passed before she realised she was not drowning, nor desperately clawing for air. She was still breathing, but _underwater_. She floated in the water and watched as fish swam past her, undisturbed by her presence. Wanting to mimic the sea creatures, Rey moved her head up and down until she saw the shoreline come into view. Faster and faster she whipped her body until she shot out of the water and onto the grassy shore. She snorted the water from her nostrils and shook her body to rid the droplets that clung to her. Now that she was by the lake, she crept towards the edge apprehensively, eyes widening at the sight of a blue dragon looking back at her.

She turned away only to look at her reflection once more a moment later. Like Kylo, she had a long serpent-like body with black horns sticking upward from the sides of her head. However, her whiskers were much shorter and white, matching the blue tone of her body. At the base of her neck under her chin sat the spherical object, only now it was whole. Sitting upright and on her back legs, she flicked her tail experimentally. Everything felt so new but familiar at the same time.

Before she could contemplate about her sudden transformation, a muffled yell echoed at the back of her mind. Her head snapped in the direction she thought it originated from, her ears twitching eagerly for any other sounds. She saw flashes in her mind of a man struggling against the hold of two guards, their grip on his arm bruising as he kicked and screamed fire from his mouth. It was hard to explain. She didn’t see it with her eyes but within her mind instead. It felt so real, so vivid that it was like she was really there.

Without another thought spared, Rey kicked off the ground and flew towards the source of the distress. To feel the wind in her face as she sailed through the air was unlike anything she ever imagined. She was no longer bound to the earth and the world became exponentially bigger. She twisted and turned in the sky, weaving in and out through the thick clouds as she neared a cluster of mountains. No one knew for sure where Emperor Snoke resided, only that his presence was everywhere. Some people even called him a God for how expansive his control was over the country.

Rey landed on the side of a mountain, her claws digging into the rocky ridge and focussed on where she had heard the man. Eyes slipping shut, her mind reached out and grabbed the tendril of familiarity.

_‘Let me go!’_

Now that she was close, everything became crystal clear around her. What she saw made her see red, her rage growing as she climbed higher and higher. She let out a shrill cry when she reached the top, her body propelled into the air as she blew smoke from her nostrils. Sitting atop of the tallest mountain was a large red and black castle with many smaller ones littering around it. Several red footbridges were scattered around the mountain, connecting all the castles to the main one. If she were to arrive on foot, it would be virtually impossible to penetrate the fortress and find Kylo successfully. However, the higher Rey flew, the easier it was to grasp the layout of fort. Her eyes were drawn to a courtyard on the far side of the mountain. Swooping down, Rey went to get a better look, listening to the conversation that transpired below.

_‘You think that because you’re a sorcerer, that you can transform into a species that no longer exists; that you can escape?’_

_‘No!’_

_‘You have disappointed me. You were my greatest accomplishment.’_

_‘Argh!’_

Landing in the clearing, Rey roared, her thunderous howl making everyone freeze. She watched as an old man dressed in fine riches turned around with an ugly snarl plastered on his face.

“What is this?” he bellowed. “Kylo Ren! Is this a _trick_?! Hux! Deal with it!”

The man from before - Hux, Rey assumed - stepped forward, the dark bow and arrow in hand and took aim. The arrows soared through the air with a cry but before it could connect with any part of her, Rey opened her mouth and let out a shriek. Bright blue flames spewed from her throat, incinerating the arrow mid-air. She stomped her feet, claws clacking against the stone floors as she breathed smoke.

As Hux drew another arrow, the old man held his hand up. He stepped forward, past the ginger man and stopping before her. “Whoever you are, I mean you no harm,” he said, hands before him as if to tell her of his innocence. “I am Emperor Snoke, ruler of all you can see. Whether you are a real dragon or a sorcerer in disguise, I can shower you with all you desire! Join me and-”

Tiring of the drivel the Emperor continued to spout, Rey reared her head back and snapped her jaws around the man, tearing him in two. The guards around them screamed, none brave enough to attack her and escaped with the skin on their backs. Feeling bile rise from her throat, Rey chewed the head of the Emperor before spitting it out, her thick saliva coating the disfigured head. Sensing Hux still present, Rey swiveled around and growled at him.

Hux simply dropped his bow, which disappeared into a cloud of smoke. He watched her with wide eyes, mouth opening and closing with no words being uttered. Finally, he was able to choke out two words.

“ _T_ _hank you_.”

Rey clamped her mouth shut and pulled back in shock. Then, as if the spell was broke, the black band around his neck melted away and faded into nothingness. Hux breathed a sigh of relief, his hands coming up to cup his neck. “Thank you,” he repeated before sweeping his arms around him. Black feathers blinded Rey but she was able to make out the shape of a crow flying into the distance.

“Who are you?”

It was a choked cry but it cut through the silence like a sharp knife. Turning to the man still chained up, Rey lowered her head and stared into his dark eyes and soul. He looked back, eyes widening with recognition.

“Rey?”

To hear him finally say her name after weeks together made her heart soar. The way it rolled off his tongue was irresistible. She wanted to hear him _moan_ her name.

Careful to not cut him, Rey cleaved the heavy chains with her incisors, the metal links releasing him and falling to the ground innocently. He rubbed his wrists before reaching up to caress her snout, his hand rubbing over the soft fur that peppered her face. “You’re so beautiful,” he murmured, admiring her dragon form.

_‘Not as beautiful as you.’_

Both of them jolted backwards - Kylo at the sound of Rey in his mind and Rey surprised that he actually heard her. Rey crept backwards, afraid of the unknown power she was bestowed. Kylo followed her, not letting her get too far from him. He wasn’t surprised at how skittish she was becoming. After all, it wasn’t every day that one got given the ability to change into a dragon. As far as he knew, it should be impossible; you had to be born with the power of magic to be able to change.

Backing her against a wall, his eyes strayed downwards and noticed the pearl that sat under her chin against her neck. “Rey,” he mumbled, handing coming up to touch the spherical object. When the tip of his finger grazed the smooth surface, the pearl snapped in half and emitted a bright light.

The pair winced as they were momentarily blinded. Rey was the first to recover. She pried her eyes open and saw the familiar red dragon before her.

‘ _Kylo…_ ’ she breathed mentally.

‘ _I_ _thought it was just a myth, I never expected the tales to be true._ ’

Rey tilted her head slightly. ‘ _Tales?_ ’

Nodding, Kylo continued to speak within their minds, like it was second nature. ‘ _The legendary tale says that if you are able to obtain a pearl from a dragon, then you are granted the powers of the dragon. After I morphed from dragon to human for the first time, a pearl also appeared around my neck. I was unable to take it off and it always stayed at the base of my throat, even when I changed. I always thought it was mere coincidence that it was a pearl, of all things, but now I’m not so sure._ ’

‘ _Maybe_ ,’ Rey started, pausing to find the right words. ‘ _Maybe you have dragon blood within you. Maybe your family were descendants of dragons_.’

‘ _Maybe, but it’s all a guess now anyways_.’ Kylo huffed sadly. _‘I’m the only one that remains of my family. I don't even remember my birth name anymore. I don't know what to do anymore_.’

His sadness started to bleed into the corners of her mind. Before it could creep into her heart, Rey gently thumped his snout with the underside of her jaw, nuzzling into him comfortingly. ‘ _We can figure it out together_.’

When she touched her nose with his, it was like they were transported through time and space. Their surroundings dissolved and shifted the sky, Rey stood amongst thick voluminous clouds like she was held up by an invisible platform. She looked around and saw that she and Kylo were in their human forms once more. She wore a simple white dress while he has a loose white shirt with matching pants.

Seeing him in his human form without pain pulling at his features made her heart skip a beat. His black hair was clean and framed his face handsomely. Small moles speckled along his prominent nose and plump lips. Rey stepped forward and brushed his hair behind his ear, her thumb catching the curl of his ear between her fingers. He didn't move, he didn't make a sound - he just stood there and watched as she took in his appearance.

His eyes looked different from his dragon form, but at the same time, a familiar sense tinged his orbs. “It's really you, isn't it?” Asked Rey, tangling her fingers within his hair.

“Yes.” Kylo cupped her soft cheeks in his large palms, his thumbs rubbing circles against her cheekbones. “To be able to talk to you, to feel you with my own hands.” He paused and laughed lightly. “Thank you, Rey. For giving me a chance. For not killing me when you could have. Thank you for showing me kindness when I deserved none.”

She watched his lips move, barely parted yet the low rumble of his voice was clear as day. She felt pulled in when he spoke, her hands cradling the back of his head as she brought his lips against hers. It should have been awkward but it wasn't. It felt natural. Their lips meeting and melding into one another made her feel whole and complete. She looped her arms around him and clung onto him desperately, her tongue slipping into his mouth and tasting every bit of him. It was like she was a starving animal. She needed him, and from the way he held her waist and inhaled through his nostrils, he needed her too.

Before she could dip her fingers under his shirt, he pushed her away and held her at arms length. His hair was disheveled and lips bright red. It matched the blush on his cheeks. “We can't do this here. If we do this, I'd rather do it in the real world.”

Rey nodded. “Okay, but how do we get back?”

When he smiled, she felt reassured and safe, like nothing could go wrong. “Just close your eyes and  picture the real world and you'll go back.”

Following his instructions, Rey closed her eyes and concentrated. When she opened her eyes, the human face of Kylo Ren was replaced by his red serpent-like form.

‘ _Let’s go_ ,’ he whispered, kicking off the ground.

Imitating his actions, Rey twirled around the air to catch up with him. Together, they soared through the air and through the clouds, both of them playfully flicking their tails at each other. As they neared her solitary house, Rey turned to him with panic in her eyes.

‘ _Kylo! How do I transform back?_ ’ Her panicked voice echoed in his mind.

‘ _J_ _ust imagine yourself as a human and concentrate but--!_ ’

Before Kylo could finish his instructions, Rey transformed into her human form and started to plummet towards the ground. He let out a mighty roar and dived after her.

‘ _Rey!_ ’

They were far from the ground but Kylo caught her with his back, gliding the land in the grassy clearing behind her house. Coming to a stop, Rey rolled off his back and fell unceremoniously onto the grass. She noticed immediately that she had no clothes on.

“Kylo!” she bit out, annoyance evident in her voice as she tried to cover herself with her hands.

He let out a laugh. ‘ _I tried telling you to wait until you land to transform so you don't fall to your death_.’

Rey raised a brow. “And my lack of clothes?”

 _‘I...may have forgotten to tell you imagine yourself specifically with clothes--Ow!_ ’ Kylo glared at Rey when she thumped his snout.

“Well, go on then. Transform into a human.” Rey pulled her knees to her chest and hugged them close, trying her best to be modest as she waited for him to become human.

‘ _But being a dragon has many advantages_.’

Reys ears perked curiously at the innuendo in his voice. “What type of advantages?”

‘ _Well, for one thing, our tongues are much longer than our human counterparts. It helps us reach obscure areas_.’

Her cheeks flushed when she caught a flash of pink as his tongue licked his sharp fangs. Her stomach twisted and she summoned all her courage to detangle her arms from around her knees and stand up. Exposed, she placed her hands on either side of Kylos snout and bumped her nose against his. “Show me.”

‘ _Are you sure? I can become human if you ever become uncomfortable_.’

“I’ll let you know if it becomes too much.” Rey dropped a kiss on the curve of his nose but let out a cry when Kylo nudged her backwards, making her trip and fall onto the soft grass.

It must have rained at some point during the day as the grass still had a dampness to it. Before she could contemplate on moving into her house where it was dry, Kylo prodded her knee with his nose. Rey’s toes curled at the feel of his snout running up her leg, the fine soft hairs rubbing against her skin. She let her eyes drift shut, enjoying his caresses until she felt something long and leathery make its way upward. Her eyes snapped opened with a gasp caught in her throat. Heat spread across her face as she cupped her mouth to stop herself from moaning outright.

Kylo’s dark eyes watched her closely as his tongue trailed towards her dark curls. He gave a tentative lick, his tongue slowly dipping into her folds and tasting the wetness within. It was an odd mixture of saltiness and bitterness. He dipped his head even lower and licked a long stripe from between her cheeks to where her clit was. Mirth danced in his eyes when Rey let out muffled cries. She looked beautiful with her flushed cheeks and wide eyes. He flicked his thin tongue over her sensitive nub once more, relishing at the whimpers that escaped from her. He wanted to tease her, build up tension inside her, and make her beg for more. Besides his initial taste, Kylo refrained from dipping into her folds again, taking pleasure with playing with her labia.

When he blew a warm puff of smoke against her clit, Rey let out a shout and sat upright. “K-Kylo,” she stuttered, fingers splayed over her face in embarrassment.

‘ _Did you want me to stop?_ ’ he asked with humor in his voice, placing a gentle kiss on her inner thigh.

“No!” Rey was almost ashamed of how fast she replied. _Almost_ . “I need more. Stop being so slo-- _oooh_.”

Rey fell backwards onto the grass and surrendered her body to him. She sighed happily as he rubbed his nose against her clit, his occasional exhale through his nostrils making Rey hook her leg over his horn. With her leg, she pulled him closer, his soft nose nuzzling against her clit as his tongue became lost within her. He laved her insides and sloppily painted her with his saliva. He drank every bit of juice that leaked from her and she loved it but she needed more.

As he continued to eat her out, Rey’s hands drifted down to her chest. She tweaked her nipples and cupped her breasts, squeezing her flesh firmly with her hands. Suddenly, the licking stopped and the cool air caused her to shiver. She cracked her eyes open and choked at the heated gaze he sent her. With their eyes unbreaking, he moved upwards and started to twirl her nipple around his tongue. It felt weird with his serpent tongue but when he licked the crevice between her breasts, she stopped caring. Her heart rate increased when she felt something slide and wrap around her leg.

“Wha-?” She tried to sit up to see what was making her way up her leg but let out a yell when that _something_ entered her. She whimpered. It was thin but as soon as it was in her, it left. A second later, something much thicker entered her. “K-Kylo, is that-?” Her question was left hanging when she saw the image of his tail flash in her mind. “Kylo!” she panted, her head falling backwards as she rode the feeling of ecstasy that coursed through her body.

‘ _Rey_ ,’ Kylo whispered in her mind. His smooth scaled tail had curled in on itself and became the optimal thickness to fuck her with. The slick running down her thighs coated his tail, allowing the uneven appendage to slide in and out of her effortlessly. Again and again he thrusted into her as he licked every bit of skin around Rey’s chest. He loved how Rey’s nipple hardened under his tongue, his muscle swirling and playing with the nub.

As he laved the underside of her breast, Rey reached up and pulled roughly at his horns. He growled at her when she yanked on his horns again but before he could chastise her, Rey growled.

“Kylo, you better not fuck me as a dragon the first time we do this.” There was a flash of laughter in her eyes before she resumed her glare at him. With a chuckle, he transformed into his human form.

“Is this better?” he whispered against the crook of her neck. One of his hands cradled the back of her head, thumb rubbing circles at the base, while his other hand snaked down and played with the tuft of hair that decorated her cunt.

“Mmmm, much,” Rey purred, snagging the curvature of his ear between her teeth.

“Ow!” Kylo snatched himself from Rey, ear held in his palm as he looked at her in shock.

Rey took his moment of surprise to wrap her legs around his waist, squeezing to lift herself up and over. She pushed him down into the grass and straddled him, her mound resting against his hardened cock. With a hand splayed next to his face, Rey traced her finger down his chest. Her nail raked over the bumps of his muscles, trailing down and up until she tangled her fingers amongst his black hair. Leaning over, she nibbled along his jawline and rolled her hips, smothering the slick of her pussy all over his length.

“Rey,” he panted, feeling Rey suck on the smooth of his neck. From the way she flicked her tongue and pulled at his flesh, he was sure a bright purple mark would be left. The idea of Rey leaving bright splotches over his body made him thrust upwards, impatient at her teasing. He choked when she pressed her body against him, holding his pelvis down with hers.

She started to move down. Her mouth left his neck and made its way toward his chest. She took one of his small nipples between her lips and gave it a light suck, chuckling inwardly when he let out nervous laughter. He wriggled beneath her as she continued to play with his chest, her hands coming up to roll his nipple between her fingers, lightly pinching as she did so. Just as bubbles of laughter started to escape his throat, Rey slid over his cock once more before slipping it inside her. The corners of her mouth tipped upwards at the sob he let out.

“R-Rey.”

‘ _I_ _love how you moan my name_ ,’ she whispered in his mind. She moved up and gripped his hair with both of her hands, pulling tightly as she rested her forehead against his. _‘Now, fuck me like you mean it_.’

With a guttural sound rolling in the base of his throat, he thrusted upwards sharply, catching Rey off guard. She yelped at the sudden movement but kept hold of his hair, eyes watching each other as their pupils dilated with pleasure. He pounded into her with desperation, his hands holding her hips in place as he ruthlessly fucked into her. The sounds of her wetness and the feel of her walls clenching around him made him dizzy with lust. He soared forward and closed the gap between them. He would never get tired of her lips against his, his tongue slipping in and tasting every bit of her.

He sat up abruptly and held her close, arms wrapped around her as they rocked together, lips still locked. He hungrily devoured her, needing more of her. She was sweet like a summer’s day but addictive like sweet wine. He wanted more. He wanted to become one with her.

As Rey moved her face to change the angle of their kiss, something on her neck clacked with something on his. She broke their kiss and both looked down at what made the noise. Nestled on their necks were identical pearls, both shining and becoming brighter.

“K-Kylo,” she moaned, still feeling him pulsate within her.

Holding her close, he breathed into her hair. “Rey, hold on.”

Instinctively, she wrapped her legs around his waist and became flush with his body. Her throat started to feel constricted, an unfamiliar warmth spreading from her neck down to where he was buried in her. She moaned, hugging him close as he continued to fuck her. The pressure inside her body became more and more unbearable until a bright white light blinded her. Whether it was from her orgasm or the matching pearls at their necks, she didn’t know.

Unexpectedly, everything around her disappeared. Rey blinked and swivelled around. She was no longer naked or entwined with Kylo, but standing in a field watching a couple kneel before a small boy. Walking towards the couple, she heard snippets of their conversation.

“ _Be brave for us, okay?_ ”

“ _You’re special, you know that son? You’ll do great things_.”

“ _Just remember, your father and I will always love you_.”

“ _Goodbye, Ben_.”

Standing with the couple, Rey towered over the small boy with large ears sticking from his thick black hair. He watched his parents with wide eyes before flickered to the space where Rey occupied. When his eyes met hers, her breath caught in her throat and she was transported back to the strong arms of Kylo Ren.

She dug her nails into his back and gasped as she rode out her orgasm, her body loosening and becoming weak. She buried herself into the curve of his neck, snuggling into his warmth and holding onto him like her life depended on it.

Beads of sweat rolled down Kylo’s forehead. He had never had sex before, what with being a prisoner of Emperor Snoke, but he was pretty sure that a blinding light was not normal. As he came down from his high, he gently detangled himself from Rey’s limbs and lowered them both down onto the grass.

Just as he brushed aside some of her brown hair that fell over her resting face, his ears twitched at the soft murmurs that left her. “ _B_ _en._ ”

Kylo froze, hand hovering above her. “W-What did you call me?”

Rey tiredly opened her eyes. “Y-Your name. Your real name is Ben.”

“How do you--” He stopped mid sentence when Rey weakly touched the stone at his neck. Within a blink of an eye, he saw everything she saw. The field, the couple, and his younger self. Opening his eyes, he heard whispers of his parents.

‘ _Just remember, your father and I will always love you._ ’

A tear threatened to slip from his eye and he laughed softly with a tinge of hysteria He shook his head and carded his hands through her hair. He watched as she panted tiredly, her breathing eventually evening out to the familiar softness he had listened to for weeks. He brushed aside some of her brown hair that fell over her resting face and dropped a kiss on her forehead.

“Thank you, Rey,” he said faintly, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close before succumbing to his own slumber.

He didn’t usually remember dreams but when he woke up, he felt a sense of comfort that he had not felt for a long time.

-

“Rey!”

Months had past since Emperor Snoke was vanquished with the country none the wiser of what happened. It was better that way. While the country tried to fill the void Emperor Snoke left behind, Rey and Kylo had remained in their isolated bubble, away from prying eyes. They had also agreed that Rey would need training to completely control her newfound powers, Kylo being more than adequate to be her teacher.

“Rey!” Kylo called out again, impatiently tapping his foot against the porch. Just as he started to hone in on her location, her telltale blue body appeared from the woods. She twirled through the air before landing in front of him.

‘ _Yes?_ ’ she asked, her voice tinged with something that made Kylo suspicious.

Ignoring the niggling feeling, Kylo clasped his hands behind his back. “Okay, are you ready to try your breathing again?”

Rey chortled and breathed at him, a sliver of blue fire enveloping him. His skin remained unscathed but his clothes were not so lucky. Rey laughed at the blush that spread across his cheeks as he stood in front of her, back straight and proud as if he wasn’t standing before her totally naked.

“Rey,” he started, warning clear in his voice.

She merely looked at him innocently, head tilted to the side. ‘ _Yes?_ ’

“Rey--!” Kylo was cut off when she slithered around his ankles, sweeping him off his feet. He fell against her smooth body and glared at her. Before he could complain, her fine scales brushed against his flaccid penis. His mouth closed with an audible snap as he swallowed the thump that formed in his throat. He watched helplessly as Rey’s tongue darted from her mouth and licked his hardening member.

‘ _Please, Kylo, just relax. My teacher needs to unwind every now and then_.’

Kylo inhaled deeply through his nostrils and tried to relax but when her slippery tongue licked his balls and poked at his crack, he grabbed her snout with his palms. “Rey.”

‘ _Trust me. I’ll make it worth your while._ ’

Kylo gnawed on his bottom lip. “Promise?”

Rey smiled wickedly. ‘ _Promise_.’

 

**Author's Note:**

> lol bye


End file.
